marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarda Shelton (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = The Citadel, formerly Utopia Isle | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Utopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Utopia Isle | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 7 | Quotation = There is no greater dishonor than fighting alongside humans! | Speaker = Zarda | QuoteSource = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 24 | HistoryText = Origin Power Princess is an alien superhero from a distant world where they where a team of heroes similar to the Avengers, called the Squadron Supreme. She hailed from Utopia Isle a society separate from the rest of the world. She once fought alongside Thor in the battle of Muspelheim. Hyperion The people of their world feared their power and turned against them. As a final solution Hyperion destroys his home planet along with his team on it, escaping into space in his Citadel. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. Secret Avengers Zarda battled the Crimson Dynamo in Russia. Midgard Crisis Thor is convinced that Zarda wants to defect from Squadron Supreme, but Hulk knows better and must protect Thor from Zarda's duplicitous ways. Zarda amplifies the zoo animals in order to get close to the Avengers claiming that she's trying to switch sides. When Thor finds Zarda on her island, she puts him through her training process. Unbeknownst to Thor, their training is causing tidal waves that threatened Manhattan. When Hulk arrives upon hitching a ride on Mjolnir, he tries to help Thor only to be amplified into a monstrous form by Zarda. Thor manages to help Hulk regain control as he regresses back to normal. Upon the arrival of the other Avengers, Zarda escapes. Upon meeting up with Nighthawk, Zarda tells him that she was wrong about swaying a member of the Avengers to their side. Avengers' Second To Last Stand The Avengers are challenged by the fully formed and incredibly powerful Squadron Supreme for a battle that will end with only one team as the victor. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Zarda Shelton of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Zarda Shelton of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Invisible Spaceship | Weapons = * Zarda's Sledge | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Utopians